The invention relates to a device for removing the craw of slaughtered poultry, especially turkeys, comprising a rotatable mandrel adapted to be moved via the opening the the belly through the neck of the poultry, and has projections positioned thereon extending in the direction of rotation and the direction of motion of the mandrel.
Such a device is known in European Patent Application No. 178.825. With this known device, the projections include one or a number of series of tongues axially positioned behind each other, the points of which tongues are situated on or inside a cylindrical surface extending through a foremost blunt outer end of the mandrel.
With turkeys, the craw is deeply sunk in the skin, so that it is not possible with the known device to catch the craw. Further, it appears that the sharp outer ends of the tongues of this known device lead to serious damage of the neck of the turkey.